prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Guide
Pretty Little Liars |-|Season 1= 'Pilot' *"Secret" by The Pierces* - ''intro'' *"Don't Trust Me" by 30H!3 - ''barn scene'' *"I Won't" by Colbie Caillat* - ''Aria and her family unpacking'' *"Beauty Queen" by Ben's Brother* - ''Aria at the Bar & Grill when she meets Ezra'' *"Happiness" by The Fray - ''the song on the jukebox in the Bar (B26)'' *"More of You" by Mozella* - ''Aria and Ezra hookup'' *"It Girl" by Twirl - ''Hanna and Mona at the mall'' *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes - ''Emily and Maya spend time together'' *"When Love Goes Well" by Michael Rossback - ''Aria's parents unpack and drink wine'' *"I Got Up" by Overnight Lows - ''Alison tells Spencer to tell Melissa about her and Ian'' *"Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra* - ''"Alison's" body is found'' *"Begin Again" by Measure - ''Aria and Ezra kiss at "Ali's" funeral'' *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs - ''Wilden comes to talk to the girls and they get an A message'' 'The Jenna Thing' *"Crazy" by Katie Herzig - ''Liars reminisce about Ali at The Grill and Jenna walks in '' *"What I Like" by Jackie James - ''Spencer is practicing field hockey and meets Maya'' *"Falling for the First Time" by Jules Larson - ''Aria talks to Ezra, Mona and Hanna talk, and Emily talks to Ben'' *"Avalanche" by Josephine - ''Liars have a sleepover with Ali and try on clothes'' *"Jack and Jill" by Katie Herzig* - ''Hanna and Sean are doing homework; Ezra and Aria have a moment'' *"After All" by Ben Rector - ''Spencer has dinner with her dad at the Grill and sees Aria'' *"Remember" by Kari Kimmel - ''Spencer has dinner with her father, sister, and Wren'' *"2012" by Evolove - ''Maya, Emily and Ben drive to school and talk'' *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" by Brooke Waggoner* - ''Aria walks back in the rain, Ezra sees her and she gets into his car; they kiss'' *"Supabeat" by Sweet 17 - ''Spencer is running until she sees Jenna and stops'' 'To Kill a Mocking Girl' *"One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" by Lucky Soul - ''Hanna and Mona run into Sean and Noel before class'' *"The One" by''' Black Mustang - Sean and Ben play foosball at Noel's party until Emily and Maya arrive'' *"Cool Enough" by Nicole Atkins - ''Spencer steals Melissa's essay '' *"Tom Cats" by The Filthy Souls - ''Sean and Noel play foosbal'' *"Two Hands" by Chew Lips - ''Hanna and Sean kiss; Emily and Maya take pictures in the photobooth and kiss'' *"What You Wanted Me To Do" by S.O.Stereo - ''Emily looks for the missing photo strip; Sean rebuffs Hanna's advances '' *"Let Me In" by Evolove - ''Sean is playing foosball; Hanna drives off in his car'' *"Closer To You" by Jaylene Johnson - ''Aria and Ezra talk outside his apartment'' *"Just Like Heaven" by Catte Adams - ''Many copies of the photo strip are hung out to dry by A'' 'Can You Hear Me Now?' *"Thieves and Their Hands" by Rachel Cantu '- ''The police talk to Mrs. Marin about Sean's car *"Seven" by 'Chew Lips '- Maya gives Emily a scarf and flirtatiously wraps it around her neck *"Go Jettsetter" by 'The Postmarks '- Hanna tries on jackets to see which would get her dad's attention *"Charmed Life" by 'Joy Williams '- Hanna and her dad go to Jolly Rogers *"In My Stride" by 'Oh Mercy '- Aria goes to Ezra's apartment to vent but feels patronized when he gives her advice *"Ride" by '''Cary Brothers - Mr. Marin introduces Hanna to Isabel and Kate *"We Started Somethin'" by Lana Mir - Aria arrives at Ezra's apartment and makes it clear that he can ask questions but not tell her what to do *"My Oldest Friend" by Andrew Belle '- ''Hanna, her dad, Isabel and Kate have a passive-aggressive family dinner at Apple Rose *"Comatose" by 'Timmy Curran '- Ezra asks Aria how she feels about her home situation as they eat dinner *"I Don't Need You Anymore" by 'Jim Camacho '- A dedicates this song to Hanna on the radio Reality Bites Me * "Get Out" by '''Circa Survive - Emily says that Toby's artwork looks like Circa Survive's album artwork; they share a mutual love for the band *"Heard It All Before" by''' Meiko '- ''The Liars are having coffee and bagels at Spencer's house and Aria wonders how her parents are dealing with the letter from A *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig - Hanna purchases shoes for her job and comes across Sean, who is waiting for a friend to pick him up '' *"Always A First Time" by '''Jets Overhead '- Ezra invites Aria to attend his short story reading at a bar frequented by Hollis students and alumni *"Lie To Me" by Evolove - Aria, Ezra and Hardy are at the bar; Aria jokes about Ezra and Hardy being boyfriends; Hardy and Ezra tell funny college stories *"Somebody Else" by Aidan Hawken - Spencer is practicing tennis; Aria, Ezra and Hardy play darts at the bar; Hardy reminds Ezra that he could get fired and go to jail for dating a minor '' *"Light It Up" by '''Love Grenades* '- Toby is drinking coffee and reading Catcher In The Rye, waiting for Emily *"All Those Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle* - Toby gives the waiter a CD mix for Emily; Hanna says that she's happy Emily has another person in her life who cares about her; Aria and Ezra make dinner plans *"No Matter How Hard We Try" by Jaylene Johnson '''- ''Emily apologizes to Toby and give him a mix CD; Spencer goes out to eat with Alex instead of being a guest of honor for a stolen essay; Aria makes dinner for Mike and they watch a film noir together '' There's No Place Like Homecoming *"Hold Me" by 'St. Lola In The Fields '- A''ria reflects on relationship with Ezra'' *"Worry About You" by '2AM Club '- Aria makes ''entrance' at ''''dance *"Same Night Sky" by 2AM Club '-' ''The girls can't find Emily'' *"Only For Me" by''' 2AM Club ' - ''Hanna thought Emily was going to bring Maya *"Make You Mine" by 2AM Club* ' - ''Hanna and Spencer dance with their dates *"Let Me Down Easy" by '2AM Club ' - Hanna asks Lucas to drive her to the office The Homecoming Hangover *"Let Me Down Easy" by '2AM Club '-''' ''the girls look for Emily '' *"Wish You Well" by''' Katie Herzig '-' Aria gets flowers from Sean'' *"Starting Now" by''' Ingrid Michaelson '- ''photo shoot with Lucas *"Siempre Tu" by''' Diego Boneta '- ''Alex and Spencer dance in the kitchen *"Icarus" by White Hinterland '''- Emily sees Jenna crying *"Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins '- ''"A" pulls Toby's file out of the river 'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' *"Will You Catch Me Then" by Garrison Starr '- ''The first flashback, when the girls are hanging out at the beach and Ali says she wants to die young. "Immortality, my darlings" *"Faster Babe" by '2AM Club '- The fourth Ali flashback scene when Lucas is holding his boat and Hanna tries to stick up for him *"This Sweet Love" by 'James Yuill '- Sean invites Hanna to a Band Of Horses concert with Noel; Emily asks Maya on a date *"Car Dance" by 'Leah Andreone and Kevin Fisher '- S''econd flashback scene when Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Alison, and Emily are at the beach. They see Jenna and talk about her'' *"So This Is Progress" by The Status '- ''Third Ali flashback scene when the girls are watching Noel Kahn *"I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar '- ''Lucas takes photos of some of Hanna's old handbags for her while they talk *"Every Summer" by US Royalty '- ''Fifth Ali flashback scene; Ali and Emily talk about the kissing rock *"Under The Umbrella" by Company Of Thieves '- ''Aria, Hanna, Noel, and Sean eat pizza before they head off to a concert The Perfect Storm *"Never Get Enough" by 'Honeypie '- Ashley is paying bills online from her laptop while listening to music. Byron calls and asks if the power is out on her side of the street and asks to use her fax machine *"Quiet Hearts" by 'Amy Stroup '- Aria and Noel make plans to go out, Spencer kisses and talks to Alex, Emily is in the library and Hanna talks to Lucas in the hallway *"Who Knows Where The Time Goes?" by '''Eva Cassidy (performed by Lucy Hale) - Aria sings as Noel plays guitar ' '' Keep Your Friends Close *"Lover Take Me" by '''Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians *"Crush" by Aidan Hawken *"Chocolate & Cigarettes" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Uh Oh (I'm Falling)" by Shelly Fraley *"Where the Road Meets the Sun" by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones *"Dig With Me" by Allie Moss *"BlackLight" by One Call *"Out of Reach" by Matthew Perryman Jones* ''' Moments Later *"Stay By Me" by '''Trent Dabbs *"What's Going On" by Hayley Taylor 'Salt Meets Wound' *"Big Baby" by Love Grenades *"How Do You?" by The Fast Romantics *"The Bomb" by Pigeon John *"Marathon" by Tennis *"Darken Me" by Electric Owls *"God Knows" by Fay Wolf ''' Know Your Frenemies *"Wonder-Dummied" by '''Brooke Waggoner *"Plans" by Hayley Taylor *"Brittle Winter" by Gemma Hayes *"Go Easy Little Doves, I'll Be Fine" by Brooke Waggoner 'Careful What U Wish 4' *"Your Kind Of Girl" by Jules Larson *"Love The Nite Away" by DJ Kaos *"Kids" by Miss TK and The Revenge *"When I'm Small (Chuck Brody Remix)" by Phantogram *"Fire Eyes" by''' Canyons''' *"Counting Sleep" by''' Trent Dabbs''' *"Upside Down" by''' Garrison Starr''' *"No One Is To Blame" by Howard Jones *"Your Love" by Fay Wolf* ''' *"Happy House" by The Juan Maclean''' *"Come To Nothing" by Car Stereo Wars 'If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again' *"Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig *"Leave It All Behind" by Allie Moss *"Redeeming Love" by Amy Stroup *"Heal for the Honey" by Brooke Waggoner 'Je Suis une Amie' *"I Won’t Apologize" by Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Everything At Once" by Superchunk *"Sit With Me Tonight" by Garrison Starr *"You Make Me Feel Like Someone" by Luscious Redhead 'The New Normal' *"In Your Arms" by Kina Grannis *"Try" by Zach Berkman *"No Excuses" by Aunt Martha 'The Badass Seed' *"﻿Party Girl" by McFly *"A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)" by All Time Low ''' *"Message" by '''Kyle Puccia *"Pick up the Phone"' '''by' Carina Round''' 'A Person of Interest' *"Two At A Time"﻿ by Shelly Fraley *"Woman" by Band Of Thieves *"Hey Hey" by Band Of Thieves *"Breathe" by Rowan *"Glitter In The Air" by P!nk *"You Are" by The Daylights *"Moth's Wings" by Passion Pit *"So What" by Pink (Paige and Emily sing Karaoke) 'Someone to Watch Over Me' *"To Be Alone" by Madi Diaz *"Trust" by Generationals *"Heavy Heart" by Madi Diaz *"Sea of Love" by Cat Power 'Monsters in the End' *﻿"Upside Down" by Garrison Starr *"Come And Find Me" by Josh Ritter *"Backed Into The Corner" by Amy Stroup *"What We Want" by Bess Rogers *"Something Inside" by The Longcut *"I Don't Want To Leave" by Matthew Perryman Jones 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' *﻿"Time To Be Your 21" by Alexz Johnson *"Coming To" by Apex Manor *"Far Far" by Yael Naim *"Hiding My Heart" by Brandi Carlile *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" by Florence and the Machine |-|Season 2= 'It's Alive' * "Heart On Fire" by Scars On 45 * "Between Us" by Peter Bradley Adams * "Corner" by Allie Moss * "You Know the Way" by Right The Stars * "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri 'The Goodbye Look' *"Alas We Aspire by" Amy Stroup *"Our Hearts Are Wrong” by Jessica Lea Mayfield *"Add My Effort” by The Weepies *"Can’t Go Back Now” by The Weepies *"Please Don’t Leave Quite Yet” by Adam Agin *"Say Goodbye” by Black Lab 'My Name Is Trouble' *"How Good We Had It" by Hayley Taylor *“Please Speak Well of Me” by The Weepies *"Imposter" by''' Jocelyn Alice''' *“Baby I Got to Move” by Tim P and Stephen Phillips *"Real Love" by Peter Bradley Adams 'Blind Dates' *﻿“Two at a Time” by Shelly Fraley *"Hearts” by Blair *"Hawk Eyes” by The Kicks *"Be Brave” by Shelly Fraley *"Into the Fire” by Thirteen Senses 'The Devil You Know' *"Follow Suit" by Trent Dabbs *"Turn Our Eyes Away" by Trent Dabbs and Ruby Amanfu *"Running Wild” by Jules Larson ''' Never Letting Go *"Flaunt" by '''Girls Love Shoes *"Bodies" by Savoir Adore *"Too Late for Heroes: by Mark Sholtez *"Electrify" by Julin *"The Things We Do For Fashion" by Twirl *"She's Outta This World" by Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" by Sarah Lichtenberg ' *"Move With Me" by '''Savannah Packard ' *"Arms and Enemies" by '''The Quiet Kind *"The B*tch is Back" by Sinergy 'Surface Tension' *﻿"I've Got You Under My Skin" cover by Gavin Davies *"Smash it" by Zowie *"Hi, Hi, Hi" by Shelly Fraley *"You Know It's True" by''' Jules Larson''' *"She Back" by Bosshouse Music *"Are You On Your Way"' '''by '''Middle Class Rut' *"Balloon" by Erin Martin *"Boys Don't Die" by Rich Jacques 'Save the Date' *“Alien” by Cary Brothers *“Save You” by 'Matthew Perryman Jones *"Ten-Twenty-Ten” by''' The Generationals''' *“This Could Kill Me” by Amy Stroup *“Change My Needs” by Scars On 45 'Picture This' *"Could've Had Me" by Lex Land *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"I Want It All" by Jules Larson *"Style" by Phil Ogden Band *"Turn It Up" by Megan Oliver *"What Are You Waiting For?" by Foreign Slippers 'Touched by an 'A'-ngel' *"Call it the Same" by Madi Diaz *"Shot in the Dark" by''' Augustana''' *"Don't You" by''' El May''' *"Living In Twilight" by The Weepies *"Let Go of Her Hand" by Right the Stars 'I Must Confess' *"Truth Been Told" by Band of Thieves *"Critical Emotional" by Middle Class Rut *"Wrap My Mind Around You" by Trent Dabbs *"Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars *"No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor *"Best Day of Your Life" by Katie Herzig *"Where the Lonely Ones Roam" by Digital Daggers 'Over My Dead Body' *"Too Pretty to Say Please" by The Wooden Birds *"With Wings" by Amy Stroup *"Give It All" by Right the Stars 'The First Secret' *"What You Want" by Band of Thieves *"Firestorm" by Giant Drag *"Just Dance" by Lady GaGa *"Cordial Invitation" by Giant Drag *"Pretty Little Neighbor" by Giant Drag 'Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares' *"Trouble" by KC *"My Own Drum" by Jules Larson 'A Hot Piece of A' *"Where Are You (I Am Already Gone)" by Kate Tucker *"Airhead (I Have Been Waiting)" by Right the Stars *"Hidden Agenda" by Fur Patrol 'Let the Water Hold Me Down' * "Empty" by Trent Dabbs *"As Long as Our Hearts Are Beating" by Jenny & Tyler *"Fairy Tale" by Mimi and Teft *"Boomerangs and Seesaws" by Shannon Curtis 'The Blond Leading the Blind' *"I Will Let You Go by Daniel Ahearn *"For You by Peter Bradley Adams *"My Heart With You by The Rescues 'A Kiss Before Lying' *"Only You" by Matthew Perryman Jones *"Get Some" by Lykke Li *"In The Dark" by Josh Ritter ' *"MoneyMouth" by '''The Fast Romantics ' The Naked Truth *"Haunted" by '''Leagues *"Something Real" by Renee Stahl *"I Hurt Too" by Katie Herzig *"Make A Noise" by Katie Herzig ''' CTRL: A *"Pumped Up Kicks" by '''Foster the People *"I'll Wait for You" by Fior *"Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson *"For You" by Angus and Julia Stone 'Breaking the Code' *"The Boy With the Arab Strap" by Belle and Sebastian *"Blue Glasses" by Smokey & Miho *"Whisper" by Perrin Lamb *"Can't Help Falling in Love With You (Live at Daytrotter)" by Ingrid Michaelson 'Father Knows Best' *"Trace of You" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" by Fergie *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears *'"'''Promises and Empty Words" by '''Scars On 45' *"Satellites" by Matthew Perryman Jones ''' Eye of the Beholder *"Nightflyers" by '''Elizaveta *"Come Home" by Bess Rogers *"This Time Tomorrow" by Trent Dabbs *"Our Story (One Day at a Time)" by Graham Colton 'If These Dolls Could Talk' *"Too Pretty To Say Please" by The Wooden Birds *"Black and Blue" by Ingrid Michaelson *"Wicked Games" by Gemma Hayes *"Them There Eyes" by Kay Starr 'UnmAsked' *"Better In Time" by Leona Lewis *"Always" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum *"Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra* ''' |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' *"S&M" by '''Rihanna *"I Feel Alive" by Jules Larson *"It Girl" by Twirl ''' *"Song for the Suburbs" by '''Ben Rector *"Hot Button" by Anya Marina *"Body Knows Best" by Anya Marina *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs ''' Blood Is The New Black *"Say Goodbye" by '''Norah Jones *"Gone" by Lianne La Havas *"Lean on Me" by Bosshouse Music *"Mind Games" by Leagues 'Kingdom of the Blind' *"Favourite Thing" by Yuna *"Better Off Now" by Trent Dabbs *"Keep You Right" by Blind Pilot *"In the Eye Abides the Heart" by Janel Parrish *"Sabotage" by Amy Stroup 'Birds of a Feather ' *'" '''Pretty Little Thing Called Love" by '''Jasmine Ash' *"I See You" by Moses Blue and Katy K *"Lies We LIve In" by Ximena Sarinana *"Life Is Good" by 8mm *"Black Silk" by Emily Jane White *"Unwanted" by Strange Familiar 'That Girl is Poison' *'"'''Speechless" by '''Morning Parade' *"Show & Tell" by Sugar & The High Lows *"Satellites" by Catcall *"Take Me Under" by Gentleman Hall *"Slipping Away" by Barcelona 'The Remains of the "A" ' *'"'''You Make Me Happy" by '''Cathy Heller' *"A Night Like This" by Caro Emerald *"We Turn it Up" by Oh Land *"Starlight" by Rachel Yamagata *"I've Got You Covered" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"Back it Up" by Caro Emerald *"Think I Said Too Much" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"The Other Woman" by Caro Emerald 'Crazy ' *'"'''Twisted American Girl" by '''Riley & the Roxies' *"Ships" by Lady Danville *"Right as Rain" by Courrier *"Let's Forget All the Things We Say" by Julia Stone 'Stolen Kisses' *'"'''Free of Me" by '''Amy Stroup' *"Not There Yet" by Eric Hutchinson *"Rocketship" by Jules Larson *"The Riot's Gone" by Santigold 'The Kahn Game ' *"Hard to Believe" by The Kicks *"The Way that You Do" by Bosshouse *"It Ends" by Bosshouse *"Got Me So Excited" by Bosshouse *"Every Word" by Bosshouse *"Falling Into Something" by Bosshouse *"Find A Way" by Tyler Blackburn 'What Lies Beneath ' *"No Such Thing as Time" by Elenowen *"Oh My My" by Act As If *"The Daylight" by Andrew Belle *"All for You" by Right the Stars *"This Is Just So Beautiful" by Jenny & Tyler 'Single Fright Female ' *"Does Anybody Know" by Us and Our Daughters *"Speakeasy" by Anya Marina *"New Game" by Margot B. *"Starlight" by Jasmine Ash *"Soul Killing" by The Ting Tings *"Turn It Up" by Meghan Oliver *"Fire Escape" by Civil Twilight *"She's Gonna Set Him Free" by Bosshouse *"Smiling Faces Sometimes" by The Undisputed Truth 'The Lady Killer ' *"Freaks" by The Hawk In Paris *"The Backpack Song" by Bear Attack *"In My Veins" by Andrew Belle Ft. Erin McCarley *"Highly Suspicious" by My Morning Jacket 'This Is A Dark Ride' *"Cuckoo" by Adam Lambert *"Who Are You, Really?" by Mikky Ekko *"Trespassing" by Adam Lambert 'She's Better Now ' *Kaleidoscope Hearts" by Magic Wands *"Love Always Ends in a Cliche" by Dale Campbell *"Everything Has Its Way" by Katie Costello *"Falling For You" by Nick Howard *"Like You Could Have it All" by The Grates 'Mona-Mania ' *"Losing Ground" by Trent Dabbs *"Tightrope" by Felicia Barton *"Grow" by Neulore *"Scared of Me" by Fedde le Grande *"Down the Drain" by James Cappra Jr. 'Misery Loves Company' *"A Cylcle" by Metthew Mayfield *"Goldberg Variations BWV 988 Aria da Capo" by Glenn Gould *"Salty Sweet" by MS MR 'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno' *"Until It Hurts" by Fransisca Hall *"For Feeling" by Tic Tic Boom! *"Flick Of A Switch" by Secret Wish *"She's Got It So Phat" by Bosshouse Music *"Alibi" by The Strange Familiar *"Talk To Me" by Madi Diaz 'Dead to Me' *"Trying To Be Loved" by Pi Jacobs *"Without The One I Love" by Bellflower *"Burn" by Madi Diaz *"Breaking Away" by Bosshouse Music *"Done" by Lianne La Havas 'What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted' *"Redemption" by The Strange Familiar *"Nice Girl" by Ashley Noot *"Please Don't Find Me" by Civil Twilight *"I'll Take Yo" by Phantom Tortoise *"Bones" by MS MR 'Hot Water' *"Kiss Kiss Kiss" by Danica Rozelle *"Easy Fix" by K. Flay *"Forgiving Myself" by Amy Stroup and Trent Dabbs *"Dreams In Ashes" by Amanda Abizaid *"Glitter and Gold" by Rebecca Ferguson *"All Those Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle *"Steam Heat" by Patti Page 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind' *"Sail Into The Sun" by Gentleman Hall *"All Of Your Heart" by FM Radio *"And Run﻿" by He is We *"Gone Away" by Madi Diaz 'Will The Circle Be Unbroken?' *"Slipping Away" by Barcelona *"Black Magic" by Magic Wands *"Satellite" by Bosshouse Music *"Headlights" by Morning Parade 'I'm Your Puppet' *"I Won't Let You Down Again" by Matthew Perryman Jones *"Ooo La La" by Sarah Leichtenberg *"I'm Your Puppet" by Dionne Warwick *"Run Away Heart" by The Strange Familiar *"Hanging On Too Long" by Duffy 'A DAngerous GAme' *"Devil's Love Song" by Howl Baby Howl *"No Application" by Silverclub *"Invisible" by Plumb *"Ride" by Lana del Rey *"Begin Again" by Measure |-|Season 4 = ''A' is for A-l-i-v-e' *"Kill Of The Night" by Gin Wigmore *"Whispers" by Dave Baxter *"If I Lose Myself" by One Republic *"Hurricane" by MS MR *"The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers 'Turn of the Shoe ' *"Safer in the Dark" by Adam Agin *"The Great Escape" by P!nk *"Samba Quebrado" by Alison Carvalho *"Oh Tomorrow" by YEssian Music 'Cat's Cradle ' *"Out of My Head" by Digital Daggers *"Far From Yesterday" by Amy Stroup *"Don't Ever Want To Be Found" by The Rubens *"Trace Me Back" by Trent Dabbs &'' ''Amy Stroup *"Dry Bones" by The Delta Rhythm Boys 'Face Time' *"So Here We Are" by Bloc Party *"Weird Dreams" by Carina Round *"These Days" by Casey Hurt *"Explaining To Do" by Trent Dabbs 'Gamma Zeta Die! ' *"Prove" by Karmina *"Trouble" by Hands *"Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" by P!nk *"Would You" by Sash Kuzma ft. Nadia *"Baby I Need You" by The Manhattans *"Moments Like This" by Kai Brown *"Love is Beginning" by Imaginary Friend 'Under The Gun' *"We Need To Be Loved (Acoustic)" by Anthony Starble *"Along You Came" by Gentlemen Hall *"Fever Dream" by Young Summer *"All Fall Down" by Garrison Starr ft. AG *"Partita No. 3 for Violin In E Major Bwv 1006 (from Sonatas & Partitas for Violin Bwv 1001-1006): Preludio" by Helmuth Flattermann 'Crash and Burn, Girl!' *"The Devil Takes Care Of His Own" by Band of Skulls *"Freight Train" by Sara Jackson-Holman *"From the Sky" by Peter Bradley Adams *"It All Comes Down to You" by Tyler Blackburn 'The Guilty Girl's Handbook' *"Be My Cure" by The Rescues *"When We Fell" by Hot as Sun *"In Case I Go Again" by Mikey Wax *"The Grind" by November *"So What?" by Corey Tut *"If You Ever Need Me" by Nate Fowler *"Bend Into the Break" by Jules Larson & AG *"Bad Things" by Meiko 'Into the Deep' *"Break My Heart" by DA & The Jones *"Believe in Me" by Rooney *"I Wanted to Be the Sun" by Butterfly Boucher *"I Love It" by Icona Pop *"The Rapture" by The Pass *"All Our Love" by Gentleman Hall *"Beautiful Moment" by Tom Jordan ft. Katie Herzig *"Mind the Gap" by Nabiha *"Flashlight" by Gentleman Hall *"Half the Time" by Young Summer *"It's Ok" by Coin *"Anytime" (Piano Version) by Herbert Happy Lawson 'The Mirror Has Three Faces' *"Where Will It Go" by Shelly Fraley *"Baby Fish" by Chris Arena *"Twenty Seven" by MS MR *"You Know What I Mean" by Cults *"In Every Dream Home a Heartache" by Roxy Music *"All the Pretty Little Horses (Instrumental Version)" by The Little Series 'Bring Down the Hoe' *"Country Girl (Shake It For Me)" by Luke Bryan *"Let Me Down Easy" by Billy Currington *"Pavement Ends" by Little Big Town *"Whenever You Come Around" by Vince Gill *"Dancin' Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum 'Now You See Me, Now You Don't' *"Yes It Do" by Chris Arena *"This Isn't Control" by MS MR 'Grave New World' *"Wolf Mother" by The Mynabirds *"Youth Knows No Pain" by Lykke Li *"Disaster" by The Mynabirds *"I Didn't Raise My Boy To Be A Soldier" by Morton Harvey *"Bodies" by The Duke Spirit *"In Evangelium" by The Hudson Chamber Ensemble *"Meant to Move" by Andrew Joslyn & Lerin Herzer *"River (Larus S. J Remix)" by Civil Twilight 'Who's In The Box?' *"Things I'll Later Lose" by Lily & Madeleine *"Train" by Chris Arena *"Building the Dream (Trailer Music)" by Hollywood Film Music Orchestra *"Baby Don't Stop" by Madi Diaz *"Don't Say Anything" by Trent Dabbs *"Surrender" by Joshua James 'Love ShAck, Baby' * "Hear, Say, See" by Kathryn Hallberg * "Surrender" by Digital Daggers * "Hide Away" by Ben Rector * "All the Right Reasons" by The Morse Codes * "Lights On" by Karmina * "Satisfied" by Karmina 'Close Encounters' * "Operating" by Hunter Hunted * "Little Bit" by Hannah Miller * "Love Is Won" by Lia Ices * "Disconnect" by Felicia Barton * "Cruel World" by Jules Larson & AG * "Typical" by Amy Stroup * "Satellite Call" by Sara Bareilles 'Bite Your Tongue' * "Nothin' But Trouble" by Lily Lane * "See It For Yourself" by Sugar & The Hi Lows * "Just Let Me Know" by Eoghan Colgan * "V for Vengeance" by Uriah * "City Inside Me" by Chris Arena * "Cracks In The Sky" by Bosshouse Music * "Addicted to the Bad Boys" by Elle 'Hot for Teacher' * “Hit and Run” by Young Summer * "Sail" by AWOLNATION * "I am Dust" by Gary Numan * “Table 8″ by Jesse Glick * “Courage or the Fall” by Civil Twilight 'Shadow Play' * "Shadowman" by SCHMIDT * "Ride With The Tide" by Emilie Mover * "The Black Dahlia" by Paul Pritchard * "Vicious Cycle" by Clairy Browne & The Bangin' Rackettes * "SOS Blues" by Felicia Carter * "I Don't Know Where To Start" by Frank Chacksfield Orchestra * "Dickey's Blues" by Crytzer's Blue Rhythm Band 'Free Fall' * "Control" by Madi Diaz * "Carnival Ghost" by Sacco * "Advocate" by Leagues * "Nothin' But Trouble" Lily Lane 'She's Come Undone' * "Happiness" by The Fray * "Semaphores on the Lawn" by Little Comets * "Breathe" by Matt Corby 'Cover For Me' * "Mad Mans Dreams" by The Cold and Lovely * "Did It Really Even Matter?" by The Rescues * "Love Like Cyanide" by The Rescues * "Break My Heart" by Sara Jackson-Holman * "White Wedding" by Juliet Lyons * "Talk Me Out" (feat. Greg Laswell) by Molly Jenson * "Parachute (Dan Romer Spook Out)" by Ingrid Michaelson * "Bring You Home" by Peter Bradley Adams 'Unbridled' * "My Way Home" by Nick D' & The Believers * "Open Season" by Lucy Wainwright Roche * "Chapel of Love" by Bette Midler * "Name In Lights" by Little Daylight * "Closed Window" by Chris Arena * "Style" (feat. Marissa Beatini) by''' Analogue Revolution''' 'A is for Answers' * "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga |-|Season 5= 'EscApe From New York' *"Heart and Soul"'' by''' Jeremy & The Harlequins -'' Mona watches to the news and sees the news report story about Ali and the girls'' *"All I Need" by '''Voom Voom - ''The girls are ambushed in the park by hooded A's, and the police arrive on the scene'' *'"'''The Deep End" by '''Guardian Ghost -'' '''Ali and CeCe meet Noel at a diner, so CeCe can get papers to leave the country *"Non, je ne regrette rien" by Edith Piaf -'' '''CeCe boards a plane with Alison's "Vivian Darkbloom" passport '' Whirly Girlie *"21 Flights" by 'Heavy English '-''' ''Aria listens to music as she searches online for news about Shana's death'' *"Minuet in G Major, BWV Anh. 116 (Notebook for Anna Magdalena Bach)" by Bach -'' 'Aria heard this song playing in her backyard and the 1st violin song she hears on her iPod *"Partita No.3 For Violin: Perludio" by '''Bach -'' The second violin song Aria finds on her iPod'' *"Oh, My Love" by The Cold & Lovely - ''Mike asks Mona if she needed help; Mike asks Mona if she heard about Allison and how she's alive'' *"Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic -'' 'Spencer and Toby make out in the bedroom *"Slowly" by Barcelona - Spencer ignores her ringing phone as she lies in bed with Toby *"Never Get To Heaven" by 'Sarah Blaine -'' '''Mrs. Di Laurentis's body is removed from the backyard and placed in a body bag Surfing the Aftershocks *"Smokes & Mirrors" by Agnes Obel - Opening montage; Alison lies in bed while people around her ask if she's okay *"Colour My Heart" by '''Charlotte OC - ''Hanna asks Emily to order 'them' coffee at The Brew, then heads over to confront Mona about knowing Alison was alive when she made over Hanna'' *"Babes" by''' Icky Blossoms -'' Flasback'; Hanna and Mona strut through the halls of Rosewood High *"All a Lie" by''' The Bixby Knolls - Hanna decides it's time for a makeover and dyes her hair'' 'Thrown From The Ride' *"Overdose" by''' Little Daylight - Aria checks her email, gets an IM from someone she thinks is "A" for a moment *"Your Black Heart" by The Cold and Lovely - Hanna talks to Lucas, then Alison calls her *"Gimme What You Got" by '''Matt White - ''Hanna tries on new clothing, Aria and Ezra are together'' *''"Falling" by Amy Stoup - 'Hanna shoplifts *"Carry You, Carry Me" by '''Matthew Mayfield - ''Aria and Ezra play cards at his apartment, she asks Ezra if she can spend the night at his apartment, then suddenly changes her mind'' 'Miss Me x 100' *"Begin Again" by Rachel Platton -'' 'Alison prepares to go to school and makes her grand entrance *''"Fuel to Fire" by 'Agnes Obel - '''Aria finds Jenna crying *"Alone" by 'Michelle Anderson -'' ' Hanna is at the Brew getting coffee and is shocked to see Caleb standing behind her. Something about him has changed, he yells at a guy named Biff'' *"Thunder Clatter" by 'Wild Cub -'' '''Lucas and Hanna talk at Lucas' party *"Every Breath You Take" by '''Denmark & Winter - ''Ezria and Emison love scenes'' *"I Don't Deserve You" by Paul Van Dyk ft. Plumb - ''Toby 'and' Spencer talk and kiss in his truck; Hanna finds Caleb at the park'' 'Run, Ali, Run' *"Wants What It Wants" by Andrew Belle -'' 'Hanna and Caleb talk at The Brew *"On The Other Side" by 'Peter Bradley Adams -'' '''Spencer talks to her mom over dinner, her dad shows up *"Fool For You" by Garrison Starr & AG -'' Alison thanks Emily for saving her, and she sleeps over'' *"Gonna Be Okay" by '''Matthew Perryman Jones - ''Spencer and her mom at the Brew; Spencer learns they're moving back home but her mom is still leaving her dad'' 'The Silence of E. Lamb' *"(Everything Is) Debatable" by Hellogoodbye -'' 'Sydney and Hanna talk at the Brew *"No Time to Speak" by 'Bear Driver -'' '''Sydney asks Hanna about what happened to Toby’s house; they also talk about Jenna *"Pull Me Down" by 'Mikky Ekko -'' '''Hanna and Caleb talk, then kiss *"Versailles" by '''Amy Stroup - ''Emily leaves Paige a voice message, apologizing for what happened in the locker room'' 'Scream For Me' *"What Child Is This?" by Pretty Little Liars Cast -'' 'The girls sing in the choir while Tanner questions Alison about Shana *"Peaches" by 'In The Valley Below -'' '''Hanna drinks whiskey while Caleb suggests places where they could travel *''"Alright" by 'The TVC - '''Emily listens to music in her room as Sydney arrives *"Dust and Bones" by 'Night Terrors of 1927 -'' '''Zack hits on Hanna *"What Child Is This?" by '''The Silver Lake Chorus - ''A is in Spencer's bedroom, looking at Melissa riding hat, before opening a secret compartment in Spencer's armchair'' 'March of Crimes' *"Beautiful Disaster" by The Rix ft. Jessi Collin - ''Hanna tells her mom that she's not going to Ella and Zack's party; Ashley calls Hanna out on her drinking'' *"Bird in a Cage" by Spelles - ''Aria is texting in the courtyard when she sees Hanna approaching and leaves; Spencer is getting eyedrops from the eye doctor and sees "two Jenna's"'' 'A Dark Ali' *"Silhouettes" by Colony House -'' 'Hanna and Caleb jog down the street when Spencer drives by and stops *''"Gravity" by 'Sara Bareilles (covered by Janel Parrish) - '''Mona sings in the choir room when Hanna yells at her to stop *"Ipswich" by 'Georgi Kay -'' '''Ezra talks to Alison at The Brew No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *"Restless" by '''Unkle ft. Josh Homme - ''On their way to talk to Tanner, the girls see a video message from A on the TV screens of a local store'' *"Meant" by Elizaveta -'' 'Spencer thanks Emily for stopping her from smashing the window of the TV store *"This One's Gonna Hurt" by '''Jules Larson & AG - ''Aria and Byron talk about Mike and Mona'' *"Right Here" by Betty Who - ''Hanna & Spencer watch Caleb & Toby talk; Toby asks Caleb what's scaring him'' *"Silence Worth Breaking" by Brooke Annibale - ''Caleb finally sleeps at the end of the episode'' 'Taking This One to the Grave' *"The End of Romance" by Daniel Ahearn - ''Opening scene: Aria, Ezra, Hanna & Emily are standing at the crime scene'' *"Ne Me Quitte Pas" by Nina Simone - ''Mona is in her bedroom reading'' *"All Our Days" by Peter Bradley Adams & Jillian Edwards -'' 'Emily and Paige talk in the school hallway, and then Paige kisses Emily; Mona sees her Mom at school *"Nothing More" by '''The Alternate Routes ft. Lily Costner - ''Aria and Ezra make pumpkin pies; Toby visits Spencer in his officer uniform'' *"Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes ''- 'Emily, Hanna, Paige & Caleb decorate for the holiday *"We Gotta Get Out Of This" by 'Denmark & Winter -'' '''End scenes: Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Paige, Lucas, Alison & Leona at the crime scene; Holbrook declares Mona's death a homicide; A replaces Jesus at Emily's house with the Mona doll; A places Jesus in a car trunk with Mona's body How the 'A' Stole Christmas *"Sleigh Ride" by '''Fun. - ''Aria and Spencer talk about Christmas; the girls admire the Christmas decorations'' *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" by Instrumental Piece -'' 'Flashback: Hanna and Mona talk about their Christmas wishes *"25 Days of Christmastime" by '''Caroline Brooks - ''Hanna and Caleb hand out presents to children at the Church'' *"Silent Night" by Piano Piece - ''Alison's Dream: Alison and Mona talk, while a young Alison plays the piano'' *"O Come All Ye Faithful" by Pretty Little Liars Cast - ''The school choir sings, while Aria serves cookies to Shady Days Nursing Home residents'' *"Jingle Bells" by Sugar & The Hi Lows - ''Emily and Sydney talk; Emily and Paige kiss under the mistletoe; Alison makes over Cindy and Mindy'' *"Celebrate" by Farmdale - ''Everyone waits for Alison's arrival at the Christmas Ice Ball'' *"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten -'' 'Alison arrives with her new masked army of followers *"This Is The Season" by '''Blake & Kristy - ''Aria sees Alison kissing someone dressed as Santa'' *"Up With The Volume" by Bekuh BOOM - ''Aria talks to Holbrook; Paige tells Caleb and Ezra that Emily and Aria lost Alison'' *"Showstopper" by Sweetersongs - ''Emily watches then follows Alison's new followers who reveal themselves to be Sydney and Jenna'' *"Back Burner" by Amy Stroup -'' 'Ezra and Caleb corner Holbrook while Aria and Emily follow Alison and the woman in the white cape *"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" by '''Pretty Little Liars Cast (covered by Janel Parrish) -'' Ghost Mona sings to Alison'' *"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Christina Perri -'' 'Everyone celebrates Christmas together; Paige tells Emily that her parents want her to move; Hanna looks at a photo of Mona; Alison watches as everyone has Christmas dinner; Emily makes a toast Through a Glass, Darkly *"Share Your Air" by '''Kate Miller-Heidke ft. Passenger - ''Emily and Paige talk about Paige moving away to California and what she'll miss while she's away'' *"S.O.S" by Uriah - ''Aria stops by Caleb's new apartment'' *"Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station -'' Hanna has a flashback with Mona and they talk about a book'' *"The Final Say" by Young Summer -'' 'At the airport, Emily and Paige say goodbye *"The Best is Yet to Come" by '''Us and Our Daughters - ''Spencer is informed that the charges against her were dropped; the girls talk about future now that Ali is jail 'then' watch the firework display that ends with 'A' beginning written across the sky'' 'Fresh Meat' *"Yadnus" by !!! - ''Aria talks with Jonny Raymond; Emily offers to help out with catering'' *"Partypocalypse" by Djoir Jordan - Bored by her tour guide Hanna asks for a break and calls Caleb *"Burn Your Life Down" by Tegan and Sara - ' ''Aria rewrites her college application letter; Emily ''attempts' make food for The Brew's relaunch '' *"My Love Is With You" by Fort Atlantic - ''Ezra informs Emily that he has hired Talia to help cater the food for the party)'' *"Tough Love" by Jessie Ware - ''Spencer and Toby argue over what happened to the knife'' *"No Rest For the Wicked" by Lykke Li - ' ''Hanna comes home and sees Jason leaving from upstairs; Alison is delivered a note from 'A Over a Barrel *"Land of the Innocent" by '''Feathers - ''At The 'Brew' the girls discuss the knife Spencer & Caleb found and Holbrook’s possible ''''involvement *"Good Mistake" by Mr. Little Jeans -'' 'Ezra comments on the friction between Emily & Talia; Aria tries to talk to Ezra when he gets a call from his contractor *"It Should've Been You" by '''Maggie Chapman - ''Talia asks Emily if her t-shirt belonged to her ex, then suggests she needs to try wearing something new'' *"Cured of Youth" by Tennis -'' 'Ezra looks through receipts at The Brew when Emily comes in to get her paycheck; Talia comments on Emily clothes, ''then' on Ezra's "cute buns"'' *"Jacket Inside" by Fort Jams - ''Aria shows Emily a text message from 'H''' *"Rock the Ride" by The Asteroids Galaxy Tour - ''Emily & Talia discuss placing of The Brews cleaning supplies placement when Talia suggests to Emily that the Brew get uniforms for the staff''' 'The Bin of Sin' *"Taken" by Young Summer - ''Aria tells Ezra that she got accepted to Talmadge, then shows him the admissions letter that she sent to Jackie'' *"Wildest Moments" by Jessie Ware - ''At The Brew, Aria & Emily talk about their lack of sleep then Aria tells Emily she needs to tell Ezra about her college application letter; Emily tells Talia that Ezra isn't available ' ''' *"Ghosts" by Laura Welsh - ''Ashley & Jason finish talking; Ezra re-reads Aria's admissions letter; Emily, Spencer & Aria follow Mona's laptop signa''l *"Hope" by HAERTS - ''End Montage: Hanna & Caleb hug; Aria looks through her yearbook; Ashley contemplates Ted's proposal; Spencer grills Toby about the storage unit barrel; Toby gets in his car'' *"Joy to You Baby" by Josh Ritter - ''Jason tries to convince Ashley not to quit her job just because they slept together, then Ashley tells him about Ted'' 'Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me' *"Girls Chase Boys” by Ingrid Michaelson - ''Spencer asks Jonny what he's building for Ezra; Emily asks Talia if she's feeling better after she called in sick'' *"Afloat" by Storyman -'' 'Lesli looks for Hanna *"I Can Just Imagine” by '''Zach Sofine - ''Hanna and Emily talk about Holbrook’s suspension from the police force'' *"Harlot" by Misun - ''Flashback: Mona tells Hanna what she would wish for if she have three wishes'' *"Falling Down" by Xavier & Ophelia - ''Mike and Leslie are introduced'' *"Whatever You Want" by The Preatures - ''Emily and Caleb talked about 'Holbrook,' and Alison’s trial'' *"Fever" by Young Galaxy - ''Spencer helps Jonny with his building project'' *"Evermore" by Barcelona - ''Jonny shows Spencer his finished invention'' *"Rebel" by The Unknown -'' 'Hanna hears a police siren and is pulled over Out, Damned Spot *"A Good Day (Morning Song)" by 'Priscilla Ahn -'' '''Emily and Talia ride their bikes, talk and then kiss *"Wolf Like Me" by '''TV On The Radio - ''Mike is working out in his room when Aria confronts him about helping Alison'' *"Beautiful" by Ben Rector - ''Spencer sends an email to Melissa asking if Wren still has his contact at Oxford'' *"I Was Waiting For You" by Greg Barnhill - ''Aria and Emily follow Mike into a diner'' *"Here We Go" by''' Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors -'' Mike hands Cyrus the envelope'' *"Phantoms and Friends" by '''Old Man Canyon - ''Hanna talks to Ezra at the Brew'' *"Desert Days" by Elenowen -'' 'Spencer arrives to meet Emily & Aria outside of the diner Pretty Isn't the Point *"We Were Made to Be Broken" by '''Jules Larson & AG - ''Talia tells Emily that her mom was asking for a cobbler recipe, then agrees to keep their relationship quiet'' *"The Girls" by Calvin Harris - 'At the Brew, Emily receives a text from Hanna about dancing, then meets Talia's husband, Eric *"Bang Bang" by '''Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj -'' '''Hanna and Emily practice a dance routine when Caleb arrives; Ashley calls Caleb to ask how Hanna's doing; Spencer and Jonny steal back his painting; (repeats) Hanna performs for her pageant adviser Bloody Hell' *"Rescue Song" by '''Mr. Little Jeans - '''Outside The Brew, Claire introduced herself to Emily *"Can't Remember to Forget You" by '''Shakira ft. Rihanna - 'Emily practices her dance routine for the pageant; Emily turns back on the music and makes Talia dance with her; Emily shows Talia her dance routine and Talia breaks down *"Call My Name" by HAERTS - ''As Talia breaks down Emily pulls her up 'form' the floor and slow dances with her to calm her down'' 'To Plea or Not to Plea' *"Background" by Barcelona - '''Spencer & Colin play darts, then she questions whether he bought the tickets to the play for her then they almost kiss *"Heartbeat" by '''Michelle Anderson - ''Emily asks Ezra if 'he'd ever come' across the name 'Varjak' in his research'' *"Just Like Dreaming" by Javier Dunn - '''Spencer buys Colin & herself a beer, then they discuss their thoughts about the interpretation of Hamlet they just saw *"Terrible Thing" by '''AG - ''Alison sees Hanna being taken to her cell; Allison talks to her lawyer, Rebecca, about her plea deal'' 'The Melody Lingers On' *"Summer" by Katie Herzig - ''Caleb tells the girls that he can't find anything on Varjak's number'' *"A Pain That I'm Used To" by Depeche Mode - ''Emily hangs up on Alison; Alison takes a shower and looks in the mirror; The trial begins as the jury and judge file in; Alison searches for Emily and is surprised to see her and Aria at the door'' *"Paris Skies A" by Edward Jay, Eve Loiseau & Vasco - ''Caleb holds out Aria's phone for the girls to hear; (Repeats) They play the song for Hanna; (Repeats) The girls hear the song coming from Mona's bedroom; (Repeats) Emily hears the song; (Repeats) A lab tech examines an ice pick; (Repeats) 'A' shreds Varjak's documents)'' *"Atlas Hands" by Benjamin Francis Leftwich - ''Caleb tells Spencer what Hanna told him'' *"No One Needs to Know" by HAERTS - Andrew apologizes to Aria for what he said about Mona then kisses her on the cheek and leaves 'I'm a Good Girl, I Am' *"Ten Miles of Anger " by Neil Kramer - ''At the Brew, Aria tells Ezra about the present 'A' left on her front porch, then asks him for help with Mike'' *"Everything is Lost" by Maggie Eckford - ''Hanna waits in her cell; Alison's court verdict is given; Aria, Emily and Spencer are arrested and booked'' *"Do You Know Where You're Going To? (Theme from "Mahogany")" by Diana Ross - ' ''A' plays with a toy set of a prison and a bus with five toy dolls; 'A' picks up a corsage Welcome to the Dollhouse *"Unwritten" by 'Natasha Bedingfield - '''The girls arrive to 'A''s senior prom *"Makin' Me Dance" by '''Mirjam von Eigen - ''The girls fake dancing while looking around the prom room which is filled with mannequins; 'A' looks out from behind one of the mannequins '' *"Walkin' After Midnight" by Patsy Cline - ''Spencer enters A's room in the dollhouse and surveys it before turning off the record player'' *"Don't Fence Me In" by Billy Williams & Sammy Kaye - ''The girls and Mona get outside, only to find that they're surrounded by an electric fence '' |-|Season 6= 'Game On, Charles' *"Don't Fence Me In" by Sammy Kaye and His Orchestra '- ''The girls and Mona get outside, only to find themselves surrounded by an electric fence *"Don't Sit under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else but Me)" by 'The Andrews Sisters '- Alison receives a call supposedly from A, as the police listen in and music plays *"Walkin' After Midnight" by 'Patsy Cline '- Alison finds a car with the stereo playing, climbs in and is given directions via GPS *"Hush, Little Baby" by 'Pretty Little Liars Cast ft. Janel Parish '- While in the hole Charles placed her in, Mona sings to herself [[Songs of Innocence|'''Songs of Innocence]] * "I Go On" by The Woodbine Sessions - Emily puts on one of her father's army jackets in front of a mirror, then opens up his gun safe * "Take Shelter" by Delta Spirit '- ''At The Brew, Lorenzo is eating lunch and Alison comes over to tell him that she's worried about why people might think she's attending church * "Give Us a Little Love" by 'Fallulah '- Montage: Emily calls the girls to fill them in on what Sara told her; Andrew is questioned by the police; Allison looks at old family photos * "Used to It" by '''The Young Wild - Ezra joins Aria at The Brew; she thanks him for rescuing her and he asks if she's going okay, before suggesting that she use her talent as a writer as an outlet to cope with what happened * "Returning Fire" by Mindy Smith '- ''Emily puts on her father's army jacket, heads outside to get some fresh air and finds Sara waiting for her; Sara tells Emily that she ran away [[Songs of Experience|'''Songs of Experience]] * "Doing Nothing" by Casey Hurt '- ''Aria is sitting at The Brew when Ezra brings her some food; he asks if she's ready to return to school and tells her she can stay there instead * "Crystallize" by 'Aron Wright (feat. Fleurie) '- Aria researches Andrew online, when Ezra comes into the office and catches her; she questions her knowledge of Andrew, then Ezra decides to help her; Hanna talks to Dr. Sullivan about Charles * "Skipping Stones" by 'Clair De Lune '- Hanna contemplates what color to paint her room; Aria takes pictures of her room; Alison shows Jason the picture of their mother, Charlie and himself; Spencer takes the anxiety pill, then falls asleep. [[Don't Look Now|'''Don't Look Now]] * "Cruel" by Ms Mr '- ''At The Brew, Spencer makes a call to try to find out where the patient files from Radley are stored; Ezra asks Spencer how she's coping since returning then comments on the new baker, Sabrina to her. * "Right Time to Tell You" by 'Sugar & The Hi Lows '- At The Brew, Emily asks Sara why she snuck out of the house in the middle of the night * "Trouble in Paradise" by 'Tele Novella '- At The Brew, Spencer asks Sabrina for some pot to help calm her nerves and Sabrina tells her to come back later and she'll have a care package for her [[She's No Angel|'''She's No Angel]] * "Ace In the Hole" by Saint Motel '- ''At The Brew, Hanna and Mona get lattes on their way to the police station when Lesli spots them and confronts Mona for making her an accomplice to her crimes, then tells Mona to stay away from her * "Black Moon" by 'Caitlin Anne Webster '- Sara argues with her mom on the phone, then tells Emily she has to go back home; Emily suggests Sara become legally emancipated * "Cold Coast" by 'Secret Sun '- Hanna leaves Lesli a message, as Lesli shows up to meet her; Lesli apologizes for her reaction towards Mona, then Hanna tells her about Radley being the key to finding "A" * "2nite Is 2mrw" by 'Fantasy Sanity '- Sara's tattoo is finished, then she talks Emily into getting one * "Wicked Ones" by 'DOROTHY '- The liars form a plan to catch Lesli in the act of being A; Mona tells Lesli the girls know about her time at Radley, upsetting her; A works on an Aria doll wig * "Syrinx" by 'Mike Suby '- Spencer's nightmare, dance sequence [[No Stone Unturned|'''No Stone Unturned]] * "It Gets Better" by Dotan '- ''At The Brew, Ashley sees Caleb flipping through a book called 'When Loves Grows Toxic', then they have a heart-to-heart about helping Hanna * "Burning Like Fire" by 'Claire Guerreso '- Hanna gets ready to head out when Caleb confronts her about her new persona and tells her to knock it off, but she rebuffs him saying that she's not the one who shows up at someone's door for no reason; Caleb grabs her and says that he has a reason, before kissing her; they begin to undress as they make out * "Hypnotic" by 'Zella Day '- Sara asks Emily advice on what to wear for her first day of work with Caleb; Emily offers to put ointment on Sara's too, but stops when the moment becomes intimate as Sara asks if she still likes the tattoo she got * "Thomas, Wv" by 'Albert '- Caleb shows Sara one of the tasks he wants her to do, then Sara asks him about Alison * "Beams" by 'Bertie Blackman '- Emily explains to Nicole why she can't do the Thailand project * "Interstellar" by 'Glowtape '- Caleb shows Sara one of the tasks he wants her to do * "Let's Talk" by 'Death in the Afternoon '- Emily joins Nicole at The Brew; Nicole asks if Emily wants to join her for a habitat project in Thailand * "Turning Back Around" by 'RHODES '- Nicole stops by The Brew to see Emily and ends up chatting with Ezra * "Mortal" by 'Fractures '- Hanna informs Emily they were all tagged with microchips; Spencer notes that Dean isn't at their NA meeting; Aria sees Ezra & Nicole chatting cozily at The Brew; Sara kisses Emily [[O Brother, Where Art Thou|'''O Brother, Where Art Thou]] * "Ipswich" by Georgi Kay '- ''At The Brew, Emily leaves Alison a message when she sees Sara's friend, Claire; Claire and Emily discuss Sara, and Emily offers to arrange a meeting between the two old friends * "Grow" by 'The Cold and Lovely '- Emily offers to go with Sara to see Claire, then Sara nervously asks about their kiss the night before * "Zero in the City" by 'Great Lake Swimmers '- Emily, Sara & Claire have an awkward hung out at a dessert cafe before Sara opens up to Claire * "Metamorphosis" by 'Wyles & Simpson '- Spencer helps Hanna research The Carissimi Group, who she received a scholarship from * "Moon Shines Red" by 'Jamie McDell '- Aria opens a letter saying she's a finalist in the photo competition; Spencer leaves the police station; Emily hugs a pillow, then smashes her tracking chip; Alison finds Jason about to drink * "Build It Better" by 'Aron Wright '- Emily visibly become jealous at Sara and Claire's bond and suggests to Sara that they leave, as Emily's mother will be worried about them; Claire invites Sara over to dinner at her house [[FrAmed|'''FrAmed]] * "Pieces" by Ms Mr '- ''Emily helps Aria pick out an outfit to wear to the gallery opening, when she notices a prom dress inside her closet; they discuss dates, prom safety, and Sara * "Green Eyed Blues Cake" by 'Paul Musso '- Hanna and Spencer arrive to the gallery opening; they discuss whether they should tell the others about what they found and decide against telling Aria when Emily finds them * "Lost Someone" by 'James Brown '- A packs up some vials and syringes, then gets into the back of a limo as Red Coats sits in the driver's seat; Red Coat hands A an envelope that contains two prom tickets * "Waving Wild" by 'Arum Rae '- At The Brew, Clark asks Aria about her latest encounter with Charles, then gives her a brochure from the gallery opening; Ezra suggests a way for Aria to go to the gallery opening * "Not Enough" by 'Carousel '- Emily tells Aria about her relationship with Sara and how she'd like to go to prom with her; Aria suggests that she invites Sara to come with the group [[Last Dance|'''Last Dance]] * "Terrible Thing" by AG & Brad Gordon '- ''At The Brew, the girls commiserate over their being banned from prom and graduation * "Blissful Ignorance" by 'Ourlives '- Ezra overhears as Aria leaves Clark a message; Ella arrives at The Brew to let Aria know she won the photo contest; Ezra offers to come to the barn prom * "The Fold" by 'Ivan & Alyosha '- Spencer has Lorenzo meet her at The Brew to convince him to give Alison another chance * "Pretty" by 'AG & Brad Gordon '- The girls take "prom" pictures; Hanna asks Toby if he knows what Caleb is up to; the girls' moms discuss how screwed up Alison's family is; Aria comments on Alison's absence '' * "Disturbia" by '''Rihanna '- Clark takes pictures at the school prom and sees Alison * "Midnight Movies" by 'Saint Motel '-'' The group checks out pictures from the school prom and notice one with Allison in the background'' * "Burning Like Fire" by 'Claire Guerreso '- Veronica tells the ladies about her bad memories of her neighbors * "My Type" by 'Saint Motel '- The girls arrive at the school prom; Aria asks Clark why he's at the prom * "Holy Dove" by 'Civil Twilight '- Aria confronts Clark about being at the old doll factory, but then she is told to leave; the girls just miss catching up to Alison * "Scream It Loud" by 'Vassy '- The girls catch up with Alison; Emily spots Sara at the prom and leaves the group to talk with her * "Lost" by 'RICTOR '- Red Coat leaves prom; Hanna and Caleb dance together * "Funn" by 'Cash+David '- Spencer tries to convince Allison not to meet up with Charles * "Calling Me" by 'Aquilo '- Caleb surprises Hanna at prom; they question each others' presence and she confronts him about his lies, but he convinces her to dance first * "Nothing Without Love" by 'Nate Ruess '- Hanna stops dancing with Caleb and orders him to tell her what he was doing in New York; he says that he was in New York to get a job, so they can move there together * "Morning Joy" by 'Sugar & The Hi Lows '- Alison grabs a glass of punch; Aria and Ezra dance while keeping an eye on Alison and Clark; Toby and Spencer dance as they talk about her graduation speech; Emily and Sara dance closer; Ezra informs Aria he's going to Thailand with the habitat group * "Ooo My My My" by 'Mary Jane Fonda '- Clark follows Alison as she leaves the dance with the girls just behind her; the group confronts Clark, who reveals he's a police officer * "Watch Out, Here I Come" by 'MoZella '- Charles grabs Allson in a room of mirrors; the group splits up to search for Alison * "Hunted" by 'Ag + Silver '- The girls find Alison's phone; Alison pleads with Charles to talk to her [[Game Over, Charles|'''Game Over, Charles]] * "How Does It Feel" by Ms Mr '- ''Flashback: the girls and Sara discuss what to do about Alison and Charlotte and they run into Mona * "Sisters" by 'Pretty Little Liars Cast (feat. Vanessa Ray) '- CeCe sings to the camera that the girls are watching in the A's surveillance room [[Of Late I Think Of Rosewood|'''Of Late I Think Of Rosewood]] * "There's a Ghost" by Fleurie '- ''Montage as the girls are in different parts of the world and living their lives take time to read Alison's letter about coming back to Rosewood; Ali promises to bring Charlotte home * "Got This Feeling" by 'Heather Russell '- The four girls are reunited at The Brew and take pictures together * "All You Left Behind" by 'Correatown '- Spencer congratulates her mother; Aria and Ezra see each other at The Brew for the first time in years '' * "Faux" by '''Novo Amor & Ed Tullett '- Over beers, Toby and Emily update each other about their lives and how they're coping * "Dark Runs Out" by 'Amy Stroup '- Emily tells Spencer they could meet elsewhere if she's uncomfortable at Radley House; Aria and Hanna arrive as they all get a text saying Charlotte is being released; Alison sets up for Charlotte * "Oh Youth!" by 'Death In The Afternoon '- Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily have cocktails together, reminiscing, and promise to meet up again in a different city * "Goldberg Variations, BWV 988: Aria" by 'Johann Sebastian Bach '- Everyone is at Charlotte's funeral when Sara arrives * "Crazy" by 'Patsy Cline '- Someone watches the girls as they stare up at the Church's bell tower where Charlotte's body was thrown from * "Strange Feeling" (bonus track) by 'Panama '- The girls catch up; Hanna is asked about her wedding plans; the girls testify at Charlotte's hearing [[Charlotte's Web|'''Charlotte's Web]] * "Slow Motion" by The Fauve '- ''Opening song: the girls have drinks at The Radley * "I Found" by 'Amber Run '- Hanna returns to her hotel room to find that her fiance, Jordan, has arrived with an intimate dinner for them * "Famous" by 'Spencer Thomson '- Emily asks if Sabrina could not tell anyone that she saw her at the medical center; Sabrina tells Emily that she should have a support system if she's sick * "Those People" by 'Spencer Thomson '- The group gathers at Alison's house for dinner; Jordan and Caleb meet each other; Alison asks if anyone has talked to Aria since she left to return to Boston * "Beautiful Day" by 'Imaginary Future '- Emily tells Hanna she's going to stick around town for a few weeks; Caleb and Jordan add a leaf to the table; Jordan asks Spencer if she sees a lot of Caleb; Caleb congratulates Hanna on her engagement * "Under the Shadows" by 'Rae Morris '- As they have tea, Pam asks Emily how Alison has been keeping up asks Emily about a text she saw from Hollis Medical Center, Emily lies; Emily sees Aria heading up to Ezra's apartment * "Bashed Out" by 'This is the Kit '- Aria looks at the files Ezra gave her on the flash drive; Hanna deletes the security feeds; Hanna goes to bed next to Jordan; Alison talks to Lorenzo '' [[The Gloves Are On|'The Gloves Are On]] * "Inside Out" by AG & Brad Gordon '- ''Hanna talks to her boss on the phone, then sees Lucas and asks how he's been '' * "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John - ''Hanna's ringtone for when Jordan calls * "Ring of Fire" by 'Lera Lynn '-'' After their feelings for each other become known, Spencer and Caleb kiss and make love; Emily dumps out her glass of wine; the girls all receive a text; Aria ghost writes for Ezra; someone throws away the A hoodies and gloves, then searches online for uniforms '' [[New Guys, New Lies|'''New Guys, New Lies]] * "This Feeling" by Alabama Shakes '- ''Spencer wakes up in bed next to Caleb and leisurely gets half-dressed to make coffee, then sees a bunch of messages she missed the night before * "Waves" by 'Blondfire '-'' Spencer meets with the girls at Radley to discuss whether Sara is their stalker or someone else playing games; Hanna decides to boldly text their stalker and ask if she knows them'' * "Your Magazines" by 'Brain Tan '- Emily calls Alison's to find out her whereabouts then tells the other girls; as they talk, the girls see Lorenzo on the news reporting the progress on Charlotte's murder case. * "Neverminders" by 'In The Valley Below '- At The Brew, Sabrina cleans up when Aria arrives and asks if she's seen Ezra; Sabrina tells her about his random trips away when he's depressed and Aria asks to be let into Ezra's apartment * "Can't Stop Me Now" by 'Jules Larson '- At The Brew, Emily distracts Sabrina as Aria grabs the keys to Ezra's apartment * "Wave" by 'Danger Twins '- Aria returns to The Brew and interrupts Emily's conversation with Sabrina after searching Ezra's apartment; Aria tells Emily about the message Byron left for Ezra * "Who We Are" by 'Golden Coast '- Emily returns the key for Ezra's apartment only to be caught red-handed by a betrayed Sabrina [[Do Not Disturb|'''Do Not Disturb]] * "Get Up" by Bess Rogers '- ''Hanna and Aria search through Ashley's house for the back up drive * "Carry You" by 'Phillip LaRue '- As they have lunch, Spencer and Yvonne talk about trusting others and expectations of privacy when being a politician's daughter * "Oh, These Monsters" by 'Spelles '- Caleb gives Hanna a fake drive as Spencer arrives to tell them that she kept Yvonne's phone when she left it behind; Hanna talks with Claudia, then notices the closeness between Spencer and Caleb * "Jeopardy! Theme" by 'TV Theme Tune Factory '- Aria talks with Hanna as she heads to her hotel room, when she hears someone watching TV in Sara's room; Aria notifies Hanna and hangs up with her, before continuing to her room '' * "Two Shots" by '''Eric Reitz '- Spencer goes to return Yvonne's phone at the cafe when she runs into Mona '' * "Talking Box" by '''Ryan Tennison '- Hanna arrives late to assist Claudia with preparation, only to find out that she's hired a new assistant; Claudia tries to scare Hanna into staying, but Hanna refuses to apologize and walks out [[Where Somebody Waits For Me|'''Where Somebody Waits For Me]] * "More Than You" by Class Actress '- ''Hanna and Jordan spend the night in a hotel in NYC * "Ready or Not" by 'Myzica '- Spencer, Aria and Emily discuss Sara's escape route from Radley and whether they should tell the police; Aria offers to drive Emily to her doctor's appointment; Liam arrives and tells Aria that they need to talk * "Run You Down" by 'Ali Barter '- At The Brew, Liam and Aria discuss Ezra's book and he accuses her of ghost-writing for Ezra * "Adá" by 'JMSN '- Spencer confronts Mona about planning for Yvonne to leave her phone during their meeting; Mona informs Spencer that the campaign plans to leak the information about Veronica's health '' * "Helpless" by '''Peter Charles '- At Radley, Hanna and Caleb have drinks and discuss whether they are responsible for what happened to Emily '' * "Can't Switch Off" by '''Wyles & Simpson '- Detective Tanner approaches Emily at The Brew and tells her that she finds it interesting that Rosewood didn't have another murder for five years until Emily and her friends returned * "Always" by 'Panama '- Emily confesses to Aria that she went alone into the tunnels of Radley; Hanna and Aria tell Emily that she should stick to her plan and go back to school and make plans for her future * "Breathe You Out" by 'KANEHOLLER '- Spencer asks Caleb to join her for a drink; Aria works on the next chapter at The Brew when Ezra returns home * "Whistle While You Work" by 'Adriana Caselotti '- A listens to this song while they clean up a switchboard [[We've All Got Baggage|'''We've All Got Baggage]] * "Take Me Back" by In The Valley Below '- ''Aria tells Liam that she doesn't know how to tell Ezra that she wrote chapters for his book under his name and submitted them to Jillian; he tries to assure her that everything will be fine * "Hold Onto Me" by 'The Cold and lovely '- Hanna gives Ella suggestions on what she can wear for her wedding * "I Can't Thank You Enough" by 'Matthew Perryman Jones '- As they have lunch, Byron asks Aria if she will officiate his and Ella's wedding * "Perfect Match" by 'Ourlives '- Spencer and Caleb watch Veronica's announcement about her medical issues; Hanna joins them and suggests that Melissa could have killed Charlotte * "Follow You" by 'Pretty Hectic '- Liam introduces himself to Ezra; Ezra tells Liam that the woman in the book is not in reference to Aria, accidentally revealing their past relationship '' * "Here We Go Again" by '''Stacey K. Black '- Aria explains to Liam why she didn't tell him about her relationship with Ezra; Hanna tries on the extra wedding veil, then calls Jordan and suggests a date for their wedding '' [[Burn This|'Burn This]] * "Revolution" by The Palms '- ''Aria, Hanna and Emily discuss Ali's wedding, the campaign leak, and Hanna's shower while cleaning; they look at pictures Aria took from her parents' wedding and find a message from A '' * "Heartbeat" by '''JJAMZ '- Ashley offers to let Caleb stay in the guest room at her house after seeing that he's having a hard time getting a hotel room '' * "You Are Mine" by '''Secret Nation (feat. Holley Maher) '- While at lunch, Aria tells Liam that she will cowrite Ezra's book and he voices his disapproval * "Lighthouse" by 'Lion-S '- Mona confronts Spencer about the leak of Yvonne's pregnancy abortion * "Gonna Scream" by 'Bosshouse '- Emily stops by a car garage where she asks if anyone brought in a dark grey SUV * "Burn Me" by 'Bosshouse '- Emily gets caught sneaking around the car garage and is told that Melissa didn't borrow the SUV * "Dangerous" by 'Lexy Panterra '- At Hanna's bridal shower, the girls discuss why Aria wasn't arrested if Sara is the person framing them then comment on Spencer's absence when Ashley questions them * "In The Dark" by 'Riskee '- The girls wall themselves off from the rest of the party to discuss Melissa; Ashley suggests they interact with the rest of the party; Mona arrives with a gift and Ashley invites her to stay * "Love Again" by 'Rae Morris '- Ashley starts a game of 21 questions about the bride-to-be; Aria asks Emily why Mona is there * "Immunity" by 'Uriah '- The security system at Hanna's wedding shower goes haywire as the music blares, air conditioning blasts at full speed and Aria gets burned * "Feel" by 'DJ Mog (feat. John Gibbons, Scimon Tist & Mark Le Sal) '- Spencer arrives at The Brew to meet up with Toby and has a flashback of their pregnancy scare * "Open Heart" by 'Morgan Page (feat. Lissie) '- Spencer confesses to Toby about Caleb taking the blame for the leak and that there is a new A [[Did You Miss Me?|'''Did You Miss Me?]] * "Granted" by My Brothers And I '- ''The Liars discuss if Ali's fall was really an accident * "Private Party" by 'Dungeonesse '- Aria and Ezra meet with Jillian at The Radley; she asks how their writing process for the book works * "Sum of Love" by 'Jee Day '- Jillian tells Aria that she will communicate with her office now and not Liam; Jillian says that Liam and Aria can continue to date, but they can't work on assignments together * "Adagio From Concerto For 2 Mandolins" by '''Finn Svit & Prof. Bernd Ablert - Flashback: Caleb tells Spencer why he brought the postcard of the dog with him and asks her to continue the trip with him to Madrid '' * "Call Me" by '''Nikka Costa '- Hanna sends A a voice message saying she killed Charlotte; montage as Hanna's message is sent through data servers and lines; A receives the message '' [[Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars|'Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars']] * "Bittersweet" by '''ARCHIS '- Ali insists that Elliott go to his conference; Spencer shows Toby the plans for The Radley and comments on his glasses * "Fur Elise" by Ludwig van Beethoven '- ''Alison lays down as she watches TV; she begins to hear her music box play and goes to investigate '' * "Wrong Victory" by '''Ms Mr '- Aria praises Hanna for what she's doing; Aria tells Emily that her chapters are based on her relationship with Ezra; Ali wakes up in bed to find Wilden next to her * "When I Open My Eyes" by 'Kandace Lindsey '- Caleb assures Spencer that they won't be followed, then gets her coffee and comments on her choice of dress for the party * "Wanted" by 'Nick D' & the Believers '- Yvonne works at The Brew for her mother's campaign party and ignores a call from Toby * "Fire in My Bones" by 'Fleurie '- In a moment of celebration, Aria and Ezra kiss; they briefly pull away at the realization of their actions, then kiss again and move to the bed where they make love * "Home" by 'RHODES '- Hanna comments on how Caleb has never let her down; Flashback: the night they broke up; their kiss before they are interrupted by Aria and Ezra * "Let's Work Together" by 'Andy Taylor '- Veronica is announced as the winner of the state senate; Toby congratulates Spencer on her mom's win; Spencer receives a call from the gang about Hanna and leaves |-|Season 7= Tick-Tock, Bitches *"I Won't Fight It" by '''Andrew Belle - Ezra tells Aria she needs sleep; Aria runs into Emily in The Brew as she heads home; Emily confides to Sabrina that she thinks a friend may have done something very bad *"Hush, Little Baby (feat. Troian Bellisario)" by Pretty Little Liars Cast - (Hanna's hallucination) "Spencer" sings to Hanna as falls asleep in her lap in A.D.'s barn *"Nowhere to Run" by My Brothers And I - Aria arrives at Snookers Bar, she searches for a British accented man that could possibly be talking with Mary as questions for the bartender then orders a beer *"Happiness" by The Fray - A ''bar goer'' at Snookers changes the song on the jukebox, the song strikes a chord in Aria; Aria rushes to Ezra's apartment and tells him she needs to be with him *"Every Breath You Take (Re:Imagined)" by Denmark + Winter - As she searches through Alison's room for clues, Emily begins to flashback to a tender moment between the two of them; (Flashback) Alison and Emily make out in Alison bed) 'Bedlam' *"Six Feet Under" by Billie Eilish - Caleb checks in on Spencer as she works on her mother's campaign finalization papers, he suggests that they get some sleep then they discuss what happened to Hanna; Emily sleeps in Hanna bed *"Go Try" by WILSEN - Hanna meets with Lucas, he asks after Alison then question her about accepting his offer *"No Sleep To Dream by Zella Day - (Flashback) Hanna works at a bar when Jordan accidentally knocks over her drinks, he flirts with her as helps recover lost information then offers to buy her dinner; Montage as they eat dinner *"Waving Wild" by Arum Rae - Jordan goes into his office and sees Hanna sitting at his desk; She apologizes for not being a model fiancée and suggests they go to the bar where they first met *"Find Yourself Somebody Else" by Bosshouse Music - Hanna and Jordan arrive at the bar but find out it's been torn down which upsets Hanna; and she takes off her engagement ring and gives it back to Jordan, then walks off *"Talking In Your Sleep" by Spencer Thomson - Emily picks up a job application for the bar at Radley when she sees Mary, she introduces herself *"The Merry Widow, Act III: Duet. Love unspoken (The Merry Widow Waltz)" by The Sadler's Wells Opera Orchestra, Alexander Gibson, June Bronhill & Thomas Round - In the last scene, a drugged Ali is wheeled away on a gurney into a bright light 'The Talented Mr. Rollins' *"New Ways" by Daughter - Hanna dresses when Aria catches sight of the marks on her back, she questions her but Hanna avoid the questions as heads out to the living room to meet with the other girls *"Secrets" by Laney Jones - As they wait in line at The Brew, Emily announces to Hanna and Aria that Ashley offered a job; Aria offers her ear to Hanna; Emily thanks Sabrina for help then ''asks'' her out, Sabrina turns her down *"Fingers Crossed" by Billie Eilish - Spencer arrives and informs Caleb that Toby and Yvonne are engaged, then comments on ''rift'' that grown between them since Hanna disappeared; Caleb admits to Spencer that he and Hanna kissed *"Cherry Life" by Polyenso - Emily bartends at The Radley, she tries to call Toby then spots Sabrina seating in the lounge *"Drift (feat. nilu)" by Robot Koch - Emily brings over Sabrina's drink to her table, then tries to explain their previous conversation and why she took Ezra's key when Sabrina's date arrives *"Buddy Boy" by Fort Lean - Sabrina orders another drink from Emily then confesses that her lunch date was her ex-girlfriend and that she hasn't stopped thinking about since her confession then asks for a clean slate and a date *"What You Want To" by Jake Etheridge - Toby makes a toast to Yvonne at their engagement party when Emily arrive; Emily pleads with Toby to look into Elliott and his connection to Mary then gives him Mary's file 'Hit and Run, Run, Run' *"Borderline" by Tove Styrke - While Emily tends the bar at The Radley she and Spencer discuss the plan to cover up Elliott's death as wait for Aria; Emily suggest to Spencer that her and Caleb's problem have nothing to do with Hanna *"Heatwave" by Wild Ones - Spencer continues to drink at The Radley when a guy send a drink over to her as a compliment *"Shotgun 2 My Heart" by AYER - Spencer is ready to leave when Marco introduces himself, tries to convince her to stay for another drink which she does when she sees the surveillance camera and reconsiders *"Dive" by Jacq Becker - Spencer and Marco continue to talk over drinks when Spencer notices the time and prepares to leave but before offering to pay for their drinks *"Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore - Spencer and Marco make out in The Radley elevator and almost have sex when Spencer catches sight of herself in the mirror and calls everything to a halt *"Don't Look Back (feat. Ashe)" by Ben Phipps - The Liars have brunch at The Radley and discuss covering up Elliott's death, his missing burner phone, and finding his possible accomplice as they make sure they're seen on surveillance 'Along Comes Mary' *"Perfect Day" by AMY STROUP - Emily awakens to Sabrina offering her coffee then they share their first kiss when Emily receives a text from the girls asking for a meeting while also realizing she's late for her test *"Island (feat. Ryan Levine)" by Ethel and the Chordtones - Hanna ''and'' Spencer overhear the police report that Elliott's car ''as'' been found as they get coffee at the ''Brew,' and then discuss who Elliott's possible texting partner was'' *"Where Fear Runs Through" by '''Trent Dabbs - Spencer calls Hanna and asks for her help to find Caleb. As they chat, Hanna spots Jenna outside of The Brew, and Spencer advises her to follow Jenna but Hanna disagrees due to the police *"Something’s Got a Hold on Me" by Angel Snow - Aria shows Emily the Wilden photo display in Elliott's flat; Sara orders a drink at The Radley bar when Jenna arrives, decide to have drinks together after bonding over their mutual acquaintances *"Nothing but a Fight" by The Palace Steps - Hanna meets with Spencer at The Brew, she tells her about Emily and Aria finding out about Elliott's second apartment and their trap for Jenna; Hanna tries to make things right between Spencer and Caleb *"Little Sparrow (feat. Andrea Parker)" by Pretty Little Liars Cast - A much ''more'' happier Mary hums to herself as returns back to the house after taking a walk, Alison questions her about where she went *"Dusk" by WILSEN - After placing an order Emily goes over to Sabrina and asks her out on another date after ''awkward'' encounter earlier; Emily spots Sara and Jenna hanging out together *"Little Sparrow" by Baraka May - Spencer ponders her empty bed then goes to the couch; Hanna fiddles with her engagement ring when Emily brings her a drink; Ali finds a note with her returned jacket from A.D.; Aria arrives at The Brew *"In the Shadows" by AMY STROUP - Jenna and Sara toast to friends in The Radley lounge when Noel Kahn arrives 'Wanted: Dead or Alive' *"Keep Movin'" by Imaginary Future - The girls meet up at The Brew; Aria expresses her reluctance to say "yes" to Ezra proposal without knowing her future to Emily; the girls discuss whether Elliott could be alive when Alison arrives *"One More Minute" by Javier Dunn -'' Spencer texts the girls she's going with Ali to talk with Detective Furey; Emily, Hanna 'and' Aria form a plan then part ways; Emily witnesses an awkward encounter between Aria and Ezra as she leaves'' *"Cut To the Chase" by Fort Lean - Hanna talks business with Lucas over the phone when receives a text from Aria then a call from someone sounding like Elliott to the burner phone *"Dream" by My Brothers And I - Ezra works at The Radley when Emily brings him a drink, she asks him about this mood; (continues) As Emily walks back to bar in the lounge she ''see's'' Sara going upstairs with a present *"Best of Me" by Secret Nation - Ezra continues to work in The Radley lounge when Caleb comes over, who tells him about trying to leave town only to end back there then how he feels there is something the girls aren't telling them *"What Have We Become" by The Sweeplings -'' Alison vents to Emily her anger at Charlotte for lying to her about everything, Emily assures her that Charlotte still loved her then she apologizes to Alison for giving her jacket to A.D.'' *"I'd Rather Go Blind" by Etta James - Alison plays a record, she tells Emily that Mary had an alibi for the attack then apologizes to Emily for distancing herself from her *"Kiss This" by The Struts - A Radley maid listens to music as enters and being to clean Sara's hotel room when discovers Sara's body in the still running shower 'Original G'A'ngsters' *"Who Are You" by Ivan & Alyosha - The girls celebrate Aria engagement over brunch at The Radley; Spencer gives the girls monogrammed bracelets then the girls toast to Aria's engagement; A.D. has a message delivered to the girls *"Blood Love (Big Wild Remix)" by Young Summer -'' Spencer has coffee at The Brew then decides to go over to talk with Toby, she questions him about Jenna's intention on her return which he tells her she came back for forgiveness'' *"Bright Side" by Johnny Stimson - Overwhelmed by wedding details, Ezra suggests to Aria that they elope and get married in Italy *"She Devil" by The Knot - Aria gets a text from Jason; Emily bartends at The Radley where she brings over a drink to Noel Kahn *"This Never Happened" by Nevada Wild -'' Aria and Jason meet up at The Brew, they promise to keep their past tryst a secret then Jason asks for Aria to help find evidence that Mary was involved with Elliott and selling Carissimi Group funds'' *"Red Eyes" by Alexx Mack - Emily greets her mother as she arrives at the bar at The Radley; Emily receives a text from Spencer which she lies to her mother about just when a bachelorette party comes in *"Follow The Lines" by Spencer Thomson -'' Emily notices her mother not enjoying herself as the bachelorette party grows louder, she questions her mood then reminds her that her father would have wanted her to enjoy life 'like' he did'' *"Paradise" by clementine & the galaxy -'' Emily and Aria watches Pam as she dances; Aria tells Emily about the storm cellar and suggests that they go there but Emily convinces her 'go' with Ezra to Itay to get married instead of hanging back)'' *"My Type" by SAINT MOTEL - Pam returns to the table to tell Emily about all the plans she's made with her new friends which Emily praises her for then Emily pulls her to the dance floor to enjoy the rest of the party 'Exes and OMGs' *"Cold Blood" by Valen - T''he girls and Caleb discuss the possibility of Noel being A.D. and his possible connection to Mary Drake, Hanna vehemently believes Noel to be A.D. while the other girls discuss wanting to find proof'' *"Time Travelers" by '''Finneas O'Connell - Alison tells Emily about her plans to return to teaching at RHS; Sabrina brings Emily a cup of coffee while checking up on her; Principal Hackett tells Emily about a job opening for ''swim'' coach *"Bad Dream" by Ruelle - A''t The Radley, Hanna discuss her and Caleb's relationship with Mrs. Grunwald then Grunwald tells Hanna about the darkness she senses around her and the source of said darkness is near her'' *"To Be Your Honey" by Gemma Hayes - Emily and Paige reminisce about old times over wine and apologizes to one another about the parts they played in their breakup two years before then toast one of them winning for ''swim'' coach *"Daydream" by Ruelle - Hanna hugs Caleb goodbye; Aria drops Ezra off at the airport, he kisses her goodbye; Emily and Sabrina discuss swimming job, Paige watches from outside the window; Aria puts away her wedding dress; Alex Drake goes through her family album; Hanna blocks out the windows of a rundown room with newspaper 'The Wrath of Kahn' *"In The Dark" by Carl Broemel -'' Sabrina taste tests icing when Emily arrives at The Brew; Emily warns Sabrina away from Noel when she finds out Noel is the client Sabrina will be baking for'' *"Sex and Candy (Marcy Playground Cover)" by Unions ''- (Flashback) Jason brings Aria coffee in bed, then asks if she'll come to Ethiopia with him during his charity mission; Aria is noticeably shaken, after flashing back to her and Jason's past romance'' *"Each Man" by Greg D'Allessandro - Hanna ignores a call from Aria as she waits at the counter of a bar when Noel arrives at the dinner; Hanna spikes a pint of beer then heads over to Noel *"Leaving" by Coast -'' Hanna sits down at Noel's table, hands him the drug-laced beer, then announces that she's the one he's there to meet and that she knows he killed Sara'' *"Rock and Roll Rave" by The Preatures -'' After Noel claims that Sara died from a fall in her shower, Hanna questions why he needed to throw her phone in the garbage, far away from The Radley'' *"Don’t Let Me Go" by Bandit Heart - Spencer apologizes to Marco for the false alarm; Emily calls Paige and asks her to come over; Paige watches Sabrina at The Brew; Ezra texts Aria that he's coming home and that Nicole wasn't found 'The '[[The DArkest Knight|'DArkest']] Knight *"Waving Wild" by ARUM RAE '- ''Jenna makes a worried phone call to Noel about Hanna's kidnapping from The Radley lounge, which Mona eavesdrops into from her computer when Caleb joins her in the surveillance *"Paradise" by 'Clementine & the Galaxy '- Jenna puts on her signature red lips stick in The Radley elevator when Mona joins her *"In the Light" by 'The Lumineers '-'' Aria makes dinner for Ezra's arrival then calls him'' *"In Too Deep" by 'The Sweeplings '- Hanna and Caleb make love; Emily and Alison watch a movie when Emily notices Alison crying, she comforts her when Alison kisses her; Aria tries to get information Ezra's flight when she sees Nicole's rescue on the news Playtime *"A Little Longer" by '''Armon Jay - (One week later) Toby informs Aria that Yvonne is in a medically-induced coma after the accident *"Come to Think (feat. Finneas)" by Gabrielle Current - Ezra takes Aria's bag back inside when arrives home and finds her about to leave; Hanna wakes Caleb up suggest that they get on finding Jenna but he suggests that she get back to her fashion career *"Take Me There" by Phases - At The Radley, Mona introduces Hanna to Senator Daly's daughter and fashionista, Katherine Daly; Hanna and Mona tells Kate about the fashion line and offers the ability to wear one of Hanna's designs *"I Got This" by Amy Stroup - After viewing Hanna designs in person, Katherine agrees to wear one of Hanna's dresses, then reveals that Mona is touting herself as Hanna's boss as tells Hanna to have Mona contact her people *"White Noise" by Banta - Hanna confronts Mona about Katherine interpreting Mona was her boss, which she denies tells Katherine, apologizes and immediately calls Katherine to correct the mistake 'These Boots Were Made for Stalking' *"Hope (feat. Emily Coulston)" by Ben Phipps - Caleb tries to convince Hanna to take a break for lunch, then Hanna reveals to him that the dress Katherine likes is one that Claudia helped her make *"Every Little Light" by Little Children - Aria comes to work out her wedding menu while Holden works, she offers her help out though she's distracted by problems with Ezra which Holden helps her work through *"Another Lonely Heart" by Fialta -'' Hanna 'and' Emily discuss Spencer's text message over the phone when Jenna and her friends leave The Brew, Emily ends the call to spy on Jenna and spots Addison receiving a text just after Jenna sends one'' *"Youth In 21" by Chelsea Effect - At The Radley, Mona shows off the loot she acquired for ''Hanna,' when Jenna arrives in the lounge wearing the dress similar to the one Hanna's designed'' *"Snowflake" by '''Carl Broemel - Holden explains to Aria why he followed her, then suggests that she give Ezra time to deal with the Nicole situation 'Hold Your Piece' *"Wanted to Be Loved" by Daniel Ahearn - Spencer runs into Toby at The Brew, who tells her that Yvonne has come out her coma when Marco arrives at the cafe; Marco offers to help Spencer find Mary then asks her to spend the day off with him *"From the Snow-Tipped Hills" by The Silver Lake Chorus - Spencer apologizes to Marco for not seeing that other people have messy lives then asks him to stay at the centre a little longer and they kiss; Toby and Yvonne get married then kiss 'Power Play' *"Don't Let Me Go (Acoustic)" by RAIGN - Ezra returns to the apartment, where Aria informs him that Nicole is asleep upstairs and that she'll have a lot of questions about their relationship when she awakens *"Someday" by Banta -'' Hanna talks to Lucas on the phone about the investors' meeting; Hanna gives Emily a better shirt to wear for work and Emily tells her about her night following Sydney then reassures her about not finishing her turn in the game'' *"She's Broken" by Billie Eilish - At The Brew, Ezra explains to Aria how Nicole came to be at their place then promises, that she knows of their engagement and that she'll be gone in a few so they can return back to normal lives soon *"My Love" by The Bird and the Bee -'' Emily and Paige race to decide if Paige should go to Iowa or not; Paige stops and informs Emily that she already decided to stay and they kiss'' *"Devil Devil" by MILCK - The girls watch as the game begins to decide who's turn it is now then it leads on Hanna to play again; Aria receives a text from A.D. asking if she has made a decision yet 'In the Eye Abides the Heart' *"Meadows" by Wild Child -'' The Liars are sitting around at the Brew and are talking about how Lucas could have been working with Charlotte and they're going to check his apartment'' *"Black Out Days" by Phantogram - Mona shows Hanna the real estate listing for their factory space and tells her how Lucas' company has put their workspace up for sale *"Wants What It Wants (Hushed)" by Andrew Belle - Emily and Paige talk about Alison's baby; Paige suggests ''a next'' round of drinks *"Love Will Make Me Stay" by Butterfly Boucher - After digesting ''news', Paige decides to leave Emily'' *"Breathe" by '''Fleurie -'' Alison tells Emily that she's going to keep the baby only if Emily will help her take care of it; Emily promises to help; Spencer receives Mary's goodbye letter'' 'The Glove That Rocks the Cradle' *"Who Saved Who" by Mindy Smith & Matthew Perryman Jones - Ezra meets with Jillian at the bookstore inside of The Brew, they discuss her plan for his and Aria's book tour which Ezra disagrees with, seeing that all the talking points are about Nicole's return and his reunion with her *"You Belong To Me" by Patsy Cline -'' Caleb opens a suspicious file on the hard drive A.D. made Hanna collect and it begins to play Patsy Cline which Hanna recognizes as the same artist that was played in the Dollhouse; Hanna continues to disagree with Lucas begin A.D. when Caleb suggests it again'' *"Cinderella" by Brad Hatfield - Forced to do A.D.'s dirty work, Aria replaces the mobile in Alison and Emily's nursery with a creepy version featuring all the Liars *"Some Devil" by Dave Matthews - As they clean up the baby's room, Emily and Alison thank each other for protecting the other; Alison finally admits how she feels about her, then they kiss; Aria reads Ezra's message when gets home, then breaks down in tears after reminding her recent actions towards her friends 'Driving Miss Crazy' *"Mambo No. 1" by Andrew Oye - Aria and Ezra take dance lessons for their wedding *"Silence Worth Breaking" by Brooke Annibale - Detective Furey stops by Hanna's apartment to question her and Caleb about the flooding at the Radley Hotel *"Hold Your Ground" by Fleurie - Caleb bumps into Ashley at The Radley and she also questions him about the flood *"Wish Something Would Happen" by Louis Schefano - Caleb tries to reassure a panicking Hanna that no one will find out what they ''did,' when Ezra brings them coffee and expresses regret over how the wedding plans are going; Aria says 'Hi' to Ezra then heads up to his apartment'' *"Light Me Up" by '''Ingrid Michaelson - Ezra shows Aria his ideal song for their first dance; (repeats) In the woods, Hanna asks Caleb if he really meant the words he said to her mother, he then officially proposes to her and they kiss *"Jailhouse Rock (feat. Janel Parrish)" by Pretty Little Liars Cast - Aria has a haunting, surreal, musical dream where she gets prepared to marry Ezra in prison with Veronica as their minister and Mona as his jailer *"Break" by ADLT VDEO - Aria desperately searches for her "reward" from A.D. in The Brew 'Choose or Lose' *"Save Me" by Majik -'' Hanna arrives at The Radley lobby with her bags when she runs into her mom who questions whether she and her friends are involved in Archer's death then offers her help but Hanna refuses to allow her to'' *"Leave Your Love" by Young Summer'' '''- Spencer heads to The Radley bar when she runs into Toby, he informs her that Tanner called him in for questioning then tells her his perspective of what Tanner is up to'' *"A Little Wicked" by '''Valerie Broussard - At The Radley, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison watch as the clock continues to count down to the 24 hours; Hanna questions the other girls if they noticed Mona was different when they saw her earlier *"A World Waiting" by Spencer Thomson - After failing to get answers from Hanna, Ashley goes to Caleb to find out what's going on *"Stand By Me (Re:Imagined)" by ''Denmark + Winter - ''"Spencer" (Alex) and Toby makeout'', then have sex; Emily and Alison begin to kiss then have sex, while Hanna and Caleb are married by a Justice of the Peace with Ashley as their witness; Aria and Ezra have passionate sex'' 'Farewell, My Lovely' *"Killing Floor" by The Mojo Brothers ''- ''Hanna and Caleb watch Mona as Spencer arrives. Caleb approaches'' Mona and asks who she is waiting for'' *"Without You" by Harry Nilsson -'' The Liars leave the game behind at the Lost Woods; Montage of the board game; A.D. drives off into the sun with a set of game pieces representing the girls'' ''Til Death Do Us Part' *"The Backpack Song" by Bear Attack - Toby surprises Spencer after coming back from his work job in Africa early. She introduces him to her horse Bashful then offers him a lift back into town in his truck that she brought off eBay *''"In Good Time" by '''Oh Mercy' - Aria and Ezra tell the group about their mothers during the wedding planning. Spencer questions Hanna about space between her and Caleb. She reveals to her that Mona is staying with them '' *"One Night" by '''Christina Perri' - Emily and Alison leave for their room then followed by Aria and Ezra and Hanna and Caleb also heading off, leaving Spencer and Toby *''"B&W" by '''Gabrielle Current '- Montage as Emison, Ezria, and Haleb make love *"Glitter In the Air" by P!NK - Spencer watches Toby sleep then scrabbles a choice message for him on the Scrabble board *"Suggestions''" by '''Orelia has Orchestra' - Aria reveals to Ezra that she can't have children. He embraces her in comfort *"Goes Without Saying" by Trent Dabbs - Hanna arrives at Aria and Ezra's rehearsal dinner with Mona which the girls and her mother question her choice; Byron gives Ezra his blessing; Ella jokes Dianne with fancy wieners then has a drink with Ashley and Veronica '' *"Weightless" by '''Cara Frew' -'' Hanna agrees to take Caleb's suggestion that Mona shouldn't live with them and agrees they shouldn't continue helping her. They then both attempt to make a baby'' *''"Home" by '''Xenia' - Alison proposes to Emily with Emily's grandmother's ring *"Glow" by Gabrielle Current - "Spencer" (Alex) surprises Toby at his hotel room and have sex *"Aria mit 30 Veränderungen, BWV 988 "Goldberg Variations"": Aria by András Schiff -'' Spencer hears music after showering and is confronted by black hood wearing Mona instead of Toby, who she assumes it is, who knocks her unconscious'' *"I Followed You Home" by Eliot Sumner '- ''Wren meets Alex for the first time *"''Miles" by '''Christina Perri - The Liars catch up before Aria leaves on her honeymoon 'Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack' Songs with * appear on the soundtrack. Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Pilot * Poker Face (Lady Gaga Cover) by Vitamin String Quartet * Meet Me In The Mystery by Lissie * Waves by Arum Rae * Starboy (The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk Cover) by Vitamin String Quartet * I'm Falling by Side Effects * Burn It Down by Daughter * Rival by Ruelle Sex, Lies and Alibis * lovely by Billie Eilish & Khalid * Numb by King Baby James * Afterlight by Natalie Taylor * No Rest For The Wicked by Klergy ...If One of Them is Dead * Just Dance (Lady Gaga Cover) by Vitamin String Quartet * Summer by Neon Tiger * Let Go by JustKazz * Feel The Sun by Shen Lola * Clocks (Coldplay Cover) by Vitamin String Quartet The Ghost Sonata * The Look of Love by Aniya * Life Line by Chance Peña * For The Rush by Daniel Blake * Hey Lovely by Chance Peña * Better Off Without by Armon Jay * Haunted by Adona * Dive Deep (Hushed) by Andrew Belle The Patchwork Girl * In The Air Tonight by Natalie Taylor * Way Down We Go by Unions * Makes Me Nervous by Bad Bad Hats * Walking Forward by Fake Mountains Lost and Found * Born This Way — Violin Cover by Jessy Greene * Can't Stop by Jon Howard * Pure Gold by Track Team Dropouts * Own It by I AM ORFA Dead Week * Working On Better Days by Adam Agin * One Love by VALA * Nuclear Paper by Brothers Voodoo * Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (Will Understand) by Irma Thomas Hook, Line and Booker * Amen by Natalie Taylor * Vertigo by Brasko * Get Dat by Rayelle * Keep It Quiet by Natalie Taylor * Just Let Go by Jake Etheridge * Stitches by Nicholas Yee * Bring Me Back by The Majestic Ones Lie Together, Die Together * My Boy by Billie Eilish * Over Again by Kate Grahn * You Know I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse * So Marvelous by Danger Twins * Wasn't My Time by Arum Rae Enter the Professor * Save Us by Batz * Here We Go by 3 One Oh * Satisfied by Kate Grahn * Coming Back From The Dead by Mike Mains * Crazy by Adona X Seibold * Poker Face (Lady Gaga Cover) by Vitamin String Quartet Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series